


Курьер «Принцессы Пайкона» запрашивает дозволение администратора «Эвфема» провести совместно время

by Rassda



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Glee
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый раз Курт увидел нового курьера, пока подписывал бумаги с «Принцессы Пайкона» о доставке продовольствия.<br/>Перевод фика "The Courier of the Picon Princess Requests the Pleasure of the Company of the Administrator of the Eupheme", автор damalur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Курьер «Принцессы Пайкона» запрашивает дозволение администратора «Эвфема» провести совместно время

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Courier of the Picon Princess Requests the Pleasure of the Company of the Administrator of the Eupheme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169850) by [damalur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damalur/pseuds/damalur). 



Первый раз Курт увидел нового курьера, пока подписывал бумаги с «Принцессы Пайкона» о доставке продовольствия. Тот был просто огромен. Он скорее смотрелся бы в составе экипажа «Галактики», чем на легком судне, доставляющем провиант. Курт подписал документ, второй, и когда подписывал третий — повторный запрос на цитрусовые для «Принцессы». Курт просил цитрусовые уже в седьмой раз, — доставщик вдруг хмыкнул.

Курт, изогнув бровь, прохладно поинтересовался:

— Что?

— Ничего, — ответил качок. Курт заметил, что на табличке было написано «Карофски».

— Нет, правда, ты что-то хотел сказать?

В пятнадцать лет Курт даже не обратил бы на это внимание, сейчас, в двадцать три, он стал любопытнее и несдержаннее. 

— «Принцесса Пайкона», — ответил Карофски, — тебе подошел бы этот корабль. Наряды свои тут не запачкаешь.

— Прости, ты на что-то намекаешь? — процедил Курт.

— Ни на что я не намекаю, — стушевался Карофски под недружелюбным взглядом Курта.

— Еще что-нибудь такое выкинешь, и я свяжусь с твоим начальством, — Курт сунул планшет с документами Карофски куда-то в район груди. — А теперь до свидания.

Уходя, Карофски бросил на него взгляд из-за плеча. И да, Курт понимал, что, возможно, — возможно — погорячился, но как же он устал от людей с их намеками, что он слишком молод для логиста такого огромного судна и что слишком хорошо одет для своего возраста. Только из-за того, что его работа не включала перетаскивание тяжелых коробок с одного места на другое, люди считали, что он пальцем о палец не ударяет. Да Курта тошнило уже от такого отношения.

-

Тем вечером он встретился с Мерседес — точнее, она влетела в его комнату, где он безрезультатно сражался со стопкой бумаг, которая никак не становилась меньше. Мерседес вытащила его из-за стола, и они открыли предпоследнюю бутылку «Игристых вин поместий Леониса». Выпив, Курт и Мерседес предались воспоминаниям о модных тенденциях на Каприке и Геменоне до Падения. Обсудив преимущества и недостатки розового делового костюма (Курт за, Мерседес против), Курт начал рассказывать, что произошло за день.

— Представляешь, еще один, — пожаловался он. — У меня что, на спине приклеена табличка «Да, я действительно не подхожу для своей должности и да, я действительно попал на шикарный лайнер через постель»?

— Оу, Курт, — ответила Мерседес, — ты же знаешь, они просто завидуют.

— Ты всегда так говоришь, — Курт, откинувшись, потер глаза.

— Ну, причина либо в этом, либо виновато твое ангельское личико, — продолжила Мерседес. — Или то, что ты носишь безрукавку, которую сам сшил из простыней, с таким видом, как будто купил ее за миллион долларов.

— Я тебя умоляю, это старье? — Курт состроил гримасу, но продержался с серьезным выражением лица секунд двадцать, после чего они принялись хихикать.

-

На следующей неделе Карофски сделал замечание насчет его ногтей.

— Они такие… чистые, — сказал он и кивнул в сторону рук Курта.

Курт, подписываясь, практически порвал лист бумаги.

— Вот, — протянул он документы.

Карофски навис над ним.

— И вот, — добавил Курт, почти швырнув запрос на цитрусовые сверху на планшет. Он категорически отказывался пугаться роста Карофски, или его широких плеч, или что там у него еще против Курта имелось.

— Понятия не имею, что тебе не нравится…

— Что мне не нравится? — перепросил Карофски. — Мне что-то не нравится?

— Я ухожу, — ответил Курт. — Мне надо заполнить бумаги по запчастям к двигателю.

-

— Солнце, тебя правда это так расстраивает? — поинтересовалась Мерседес.

— Да, — ответил Курт. — Нет. Я не знаю. Просто он такой идиот… Бриттани, можно доесть твой пудинг?

— Ты разве любишь пудинг?

— Да, — ответил Курт. — Нет. Я ем из-за того, что расстроен. Спасибо, что остановила меня.

— О, — сказала Бриттани, — да я просто спросила.

— Ты слишком много работаешь, — ответила Мерседес. — Правда, с этим надо что-то делать. Может, тебе стоит спать шесть часов в сутки, а не четыре, как сейчас?

— Кто-то должен следить, чтобы этот корабль не развалился на лету, — открестился Курт.

— Э, да, но точно не ты, — ответила Мерседес. — Это не твоя обязанность бегать взад-вперед между инженерным и кухней, как будто никто больше не знает, как вычислять грузоподъемность.

Курт смерил ее взглядом.

— Так никто и не знает. У нас капитан идиот.

— Ну… — протянула Мерседес. — Хорошо, тут ты прав.

— Лучше расскажите, что у вас стряслось, — предложил Курт. — Что-нибудь. Что угодно.

— Иногда у меня не получается дотянуться языком до локтя, — вклинилась Бриттани.

— Это очень… странно, но спасибо, Брит.

— А у меня ничего не получается с контролем рождаемости, — пожаловалась Мерседес.

Бриттани наклонила голову.

— Я об этом даже не волнуюсь.

— А даже если бы и волновалась, твоя подружка работает личным помощником члена Совета Двенадцати Колоний, — напомнил Курт, — она сможет с этим разобраться.

— Ну вы сучки, — сказала Мерседес.

— Не надо на меня так смотреть, — ответил Курт, — я голосовал за Балтара.

-

На следующей неделе Карофски, уставившись, изобразил кулаками нечто, отдаленно напоминающее обещание расплаты. 

— На что уставился, мачо? — спросил Курт.

-

После этого происшествия Курт решил послушаться Мерседес. Он отправился на «Зефир» и два часа гулял по садам, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Маме понравились бы клумбы — он помнил, что на работу она душилась цветочными духами, хотя воспоминания о матери постепенно стирались. Отцу, ну, ему больше пришлись бы по нраву гидропонические теплицы.

Курт вынырнул из лабиринта растений неподалеку от спортивной площадки, где играли в пирамиду, и решил посмотреть игру. Сам он не особо увлекался спортом, вот отец был ярым поклонником «Пиратов». Стоило признать, что Курта даже впечатлило, как играли на поле, хотя немаловажную роль сыграл тот факт, что почти все игроки были без рубашек, и их накачанные тела блестели на свету.

Видимо, яркий свет и тепло, необходимые для растений, его убаюкали, потому что очнулся Курт только тогда, когда кто-то присел рядом. Он обернулся:

— Рейчел?

— Привет, Курт, — поздоровалась она. Ее волосы были зачесаны назад. Они с Куртом не виделись уже наверное, черт, да больше года, хотя девушка почти не изменилась — сейчас Рейчел Берри являлась лицом Новостной Службы Флота.

— Я подумала, ты должен знать. Мы с Финном решили расстаться, — сказала Рейчел.

Курт сомневался, что Финн имел какое-то отношение к этому решению, но подыграл.

— Жаль.

— Мы шли к разным целям. Я знаю, он твой сводный брат…

— Мы все равно как-то разбежались, — признался Курт, — после того, как наши родители, ну, знаешь. Кажется, я вижу тебя чаще, чем его.

— Позвони ему, — сказала Рейчел и кивнула: дело решено. Курт завидовал ее непоколебимости, хотя все портили ее неврозы.

— Ты уже не первая советуешь мне что-то дельное, — сказал Курт. — Очень даже может быть, что Финну сейчас не помешает друг.

— Мое влияние на его жизнь было слишком серьезно и, несомненное, не имело себе подобных, — сказала Рейчел.

— Ммм.

Что не продолжать эту тему, Курт притворился, что внимательно следит за игрой. Стоило признать, играли вполне неплохо — явно лучше, чем он ожидал от простой дружеской встречи. Курт, конечно, не слишком в этом разбирался, но вот тот широченный шкаф, казалось, вполне себе быстро двигался, чтобы…

— Дейв Карофски, — прокомментировала Рейчел. — Хорошо играет, правда? Он раньше за «Пантер» играл.

Курт подпрыгнул на месте.

— Что ты сказала?

— Раньше он за «Пантер» играл, — повторила Рейчел.

— Не то, как его зовут…

— Дэвид Карофски, — ответила Рейчел, — а это важно?

— Не очень, если не считать, что он меня как будто преследует, — Курт со стоном сполз по сидению.

-

— У тебя на лице грязь, — сказал Карофски при очередной их встрече.

— Надо же, как ты наблюдателен, когда дело касается моего внешнего вида, — огрызнулся Курт, распаковывая следующую коробку, чтобы сверить, что внутри. Так просто он этого Карофски не спустит… стоп.

Ого.

— Тут апельсины, — сказал Курт.

Карофски засунул руки в карманы.

— Э, да, — ответил он.

— Но мне никогда не присылали апельсины.

— Ну, у меня на «Принцессе» есть свои связи, — признался Карофски.

Курт продолжал на него смотреть.

— Команда «Принцессы» с Пайкона, а я, хм, играл там в пирамиду.

— Ты… потянул за ниточки, чтобы запросить апельсины, — уточнил Курт.

— Ну да.

— Для меня.

Карофски уставился в пол.

— Я подумал, может, так я тебе понравлюсь, — ответил он. — Ты оправлял запросы на цитрусовые каждую неделю, вот я и.

— Подожди, подожди, — Курт поднял руку и, зажмурившись, глубоко вздохнул. — Ты хотел мне понравиться? Зачем?

Карофски пожал плечами и взял планшет.

— Сам знаешь.

— На самом деле понятия на имею, — ответил Курт и мысленно прокрутил события назад, — подожди-ка… Все это время это ты так со мной флиртовал?

— Видимо, у меня не очень получалось, — Карофски хмыкнул, — ты постоянно огрызался, и сначала я подумал, что тебе вообще мужчины не нравятся, но потом спросил эту Берри, и она сказала, что нравятся. Так что я подумал, либо сработает, либо нет.

— Ты вообще, я имею в виду, совершенно, не умеешь приглашать кого-то на свидание, — ответил Курт. — Я думал, ты меня все время оскорбляешь.

— О, — протянул Карофски, — нет. И я достал апельсины.

— И ты достал апельсины, — согласился Курт и вздохнул. — Ну что ж, думаю, кто-то же должен тебе показать, как это делается.

— Что?

Курт закатил глаза.

— Дейв Карофски, — сказал он, — ты — совершенно случайно — не свободен ли завтра вечером?

 

Конец


End file.
